


Darkest before the dawn

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Depression, Gen, NightSky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: They say it is darkest before the dawn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #428:horror fist line 1





	Darkest before the dawn

Above him, the night sky is ablaze with stars, a bright trail of light and colour, fairy dust scattered across the heavens. The surrounding trees act like black sentinels, their branches framing the night’s brilliance as a mother might cup her beloved child’s face. The moon, that thinnest sliver of light, peers in and out between them, playing hide and seek among the branches as they sway and whisper of the growing day.

Merlin doesn’t want to move. It is the quiet time before dawn, when everything is possible, when smiles and love and acceptance seem almost within reach.

But before long, a single bird begins to sing, then another, and as the sun rises, the camp fills with lively chatter and demands as a new day begins.

They say it is darkest before the dawn. For Merlin, always hiding himself in the light, forever and always a ghost of his true self, the darkness is the only place he can ever really be free.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Camelot_drabble Prompt:** pt 428: I awoke to darkness  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
